1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative candle lighting systems and, more particularly, to a battery-powered solar-recharging electric candle lighting system for use in a window sill.
2. Description of the Background
There has long been a widespread Christmas tradition of placing candles in windows. Many believe that this tradition dates back to early Christianity. The custom exists in several European countries including France, England, Ireland and Denmark.
The first of the 13 original colonies, Virginia, takes credit for adopting the tradition in the USA. In colonial Virginia a candle in the window was a gesture of welcome and a promise of warm hospitality to guests. While the meaning may have faded, the candle in the window is still a widespread US custom, at least for decorative purposes.
Unfortunately, flame candles pose a fire hazard. Consequently, some have endeavored to build electric window candles. There have been many technological advancements toward this end. For example, batteries can now produce higher current outputs for longer periods of time, and with less recharging time. Still, it takes a large amount of power to light an incandescent window candle all night, and no existing battery can achieve this. There have been various approaches to dealing with the power requirements. Some limit the on-time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,602 to Boschetto shows an electric candle with an electrical circuit for sensing ambient light conditions and automatically turning on and off the electric candle. The sensor for the electrical circuit is located within the translucent candlestick.
Others use lower-voltage lamps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,580 to Blackerby issued Sep. 12, 1989 shows a self-powered ornamental lighting device includes a housing with a power source in the housing chamber. One or more LEDS are mounted in the housing.
Still others recharge by solar power. U.S. Patent Application 20040252492 by Peterson shows a self-charging electric candle. A rechargeable battery is coupled to both the light source and to a solar photoelectric cell. The rechargeable battery supplies electricity to the light source and is recharged by the photoelectric cell. The solar-rechargeable concept makes excellent sense. After all, the candle sits on a window sill all day. However, even with a full charge the candle burns only 4-5 hours.
It would be mush more advantageous to provide a high-efficiency solar-charging LED window candle that remains off while charging during the day, and illuminates at night, all night.